


Fingers

by paladincoolcats



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Ciel, Fingering, Fluff, Maybe a little OOC, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, Subspace, Top Sebastian, Underage Sex, i got carried away, with my canons fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingers stilling so, so deep, nestled gently right up against the spot that had Ciel’s toes curling in the boots he still wore.</p><p>“I could stop, Bocchan,” Sebastian offered. </p><p>“No,” Ciel ordered, his small hands forming fists on the hardwood. “You are not to stop. That's an order.” </p><p>Ciel looked back over his shoulder at his demon, finding a smirk meant for the devil plastered on the sharp face of the butler. </p><p>“Yes, my lord.”</p><p>x</p><p>What kind of butler would he be if he didn't obey orders? Also the fic where Sebastian puts Ciel in subspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is also available here on my co-owned sebaciel roleplay/ask blog [askhisbutlerblogging](http://askhisbutlerblogging.tumblr.com/drabbles)

Fingers. Ciel could hardly focus on anything else aside from the long fingers prodding inside him, the fingers curled around his hip and holding him down against the desk he was bent over.

“Filthy bastard,” the earl tried to snap, but the words edged more towards a whimper than something harsh.

A simple chuckle was his response, the fingers stilling so, so deep, nestled gently right up against the spot that had Ciel’s toes curling in the boots he still wore.

“I could stop, Bocchan,” Sebastian offered.

“No,” Ciel ordered, his small hands forming fists on the hardwood. “You are not to stop. That's an order.”

Ciel looked back over his shoulder at his demon, finding a smirk meant for the devil plastered on the sharp face of the butler.

“Yes, my lord.”

The boy was quite a sight, his top half splayed across the top of the oak desk, papers shoved askew. He was still fully clothed, but his shirt was hiked up and his trousers and garters were around his ankles. His eyepatch had long since been tossed aside.

He couldn't control his cursed hips, he wanted to push his ass back against the demon’s hand, but he was restrained. However, after the order was made, the fingers were removed.

The young lord had little time to protest. He was suddenly flipped over scooped up tight against Sebastian’s chest. He’d been picked up so swiftly his pants and boots had been left lying abandoned, with Ciel remaining only clothed from the waist up.

A gasp escaped him, and he automatically wrapped himself around the demon as he waited for the thick stretch and burn of Sebastian entering him. And yet it didn't come. Rather Ciel found himself being whisked from the office, Sebastian curling possessively around his master to hide the hard and pink cock pressed against his flat belly, the delicate thighs and bare plump bum cheeks that large hands kneaded at as they carried Ciel, legs around Sebastian’s waist, towards the boy’s quarters.

“I ordered you not to stop, stupid butler,” Ciel gave a kittenish nip to Sebastian’s ear. “So why did you- ah!”

Ciel was cut off as the hand cupping his ass spread his cheeks and a few dry fingers brushed over his hole. He was still slightly slick from the oil Sebastian had been fingering him with prior, loosened a bit, and the demon’s fingertip slipped in teasingly.

Luckily for the boy they reached his quarters quickly, Sebastian locking the door behind them before pressing his mouth to Ciel’s, sucking hungrily at his bottom lip and tongue.

He found himself being dumped onto the bed, the long and firm body of Sebastian crawling over him and nimbly undoing the buttons of his shirt to strip him completely nude.

Ciel’s own hands tried to lift to start unbuttoning Sebastian’s shirt, wanting to run his hands over the smooth, pale skin. But his hands were pinned down at his sides, lips kissing at his neck as the demon growled, “Ahh, but what kind of butler has his master undress him?”

“It's an order, you imbecile!” Ciel gasped, but he arched against the man on top of him. There was a slight sting of pleasure as Sebastian but the skin. “Fuck-”

“What's your order, darling?” Sebastian asked innocently. But as Ciel went to speak, his words were cut off as nimble fingers stroked over his nipples. The demon knew just what to do to take the fight from the fiery boy, to make him whine.

Lips nipped and suckled down Ciel’s torso, making up the smooth skin with reddening bruises. Ciel was squirming beneath that talented mouth, his hands grabbing at the raven black hair, “Seb- Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord?” Sebastian hummed, but he didn't look up from kissing his way down Ciel’s torso.

“If you remove your clothes I'll suck your cock.”

He could feel the strong body above him shake with laughter, and Sebastian peered up from where his head hovered near Ciel’s naval, “How naughty of a thing to say…”

Stubbornness returned, “Or I can send you away and I'll pleasure myself.”

“No,” Sebastian shook his head, his body pushing smoothly backwards until he was off Ciel and draped across the bed between the boy’s thighs. “I know that if I put my mouth… here…"

Lips kissed the soft and smooth flesh where Ciel’s thigh connected to his groin region, and Ciel twitched in response, “Go to- ah, go to hell!”

“I've been there, master,” Sebastian chuckled as he grabbed Ciel’s thighs and pushed the boy’s knees slowly up towards his chest.

It made Ciel feel so very exposed, far more exposed than he would usually ever allow. But this was Sebastian, the demon who knew Ciel inside and out, the demon who strangely enough was Ciel’s… safe place, despite the circumstances. And the only thing Ciel could focus on was the head ducking between his legs, a tongue licking a teasing, pointed trail down his perineum before flicking once over the sensitive ring of muscle between his asscheeks.

“Sebastian!” he cried out, grabbing at Sebastian’s hair and pulling.

The demon groaned in response, moving his hands from Ciel’s thighs to the boy’s bum so he could press his face further, slip his tongue slightly inside, and then there was no more teasing. Ciel immediately felt as if he were being devoured.

Devoured in the sweetest, most sinful manner that only Sebastian could manage. A creature from hell that made things seem so heavenly.

His mouth sucked and nipped as his tongue prodded and licked, his large hands grabbing tight to Ciel’s ass and squeezing it almost bruisingly tight. Ciel writhed beneath him, too taken aback to even speak. He could only sob out and clutch to Sebastian’s hair, holding the man’s mouth to him.

Of course, Sebastian could have pulled away, broke free from Ciel’s grasping hands, yet he seemed to burrow his face further against Ciel.

The wet mouth, the lapping tongue, it was all becoming too much. Sebastian wasn't relenting in the slightest, and it had Ciel gasping out, “S-stop, wait, I’m going to-”

Sebastian moved one of his hands from Ciel’s ass to Ciel’s cock dripping all over the boy’s tummy. His tongue sped up as he groaned against Ciel’s spit slicked hole, and it was the final push for the boy under him, feeling the vibrations from Sebastian’s voice reverberating against him. Ciel shrieked out his release, spilling all over his stomach and Sebastian’s fingers.

The demon pulled back, his face damp with his own saliva, and he smirked at the panting boy as he leaned and licked his hand clean, licked the cum up off of the boy’s stomach, and finally wrapped his lips around Ciel’s shrinking pink dick. Of course, the sensitivity had Ciel arching against Sebastian’s mouth, his cock hardening back up in seconds as Sebastian popped off and practically purred, “You taste divine…”

“Fuck off-”

“I have another idea in mind,” Sebastian cooed, his fingers that Ciel was quietly worshipping beginning to unbutton the front of his suit.

The butler stripped down to his boxers without moving from the bed, and Ciel sat up to pull impatiently at the final clothing article. The butler was hardening quickly, and Ciel’s plan was to speed things along. Sebastian raised his eyebrows in slight confusion, but he gave an unusual breath hitch as Ciel’s plump lips were suddenly wrapping around his girth.

His fingers threaded through locks of blue-gray hair, scratching gently at the boy’s scalp as Ciel immediately took Sebastian as far back into his throat as he could. It was something he didn't do often, what with his weaker than average lungs, but when he was allowed he used it to his benefit.

The thick weight of Sebastian’s dick on his tongue, Sebastian’s fingers in his hair, the _smell_ of the man. It was all so enticing. Ciel momentarily lost his focus, choking a bit.

He was pulled off by gentle hands moving from his hair to his chin, his mouth once again empty as Sebastian tilted Ciel’s head back so that their eyes met.

“Are you alright, little one?”

“Fine, stupid butler, but I wasn't done,” Ciel blushed, and Sebastian leaned in to kiss him.

“Perhaps not, but I have an order to take care of.”

Sebastian's long arms reached out over Ciel, grabbing the bottle of oil that always remained there for when the young earl desired… a massage. A thrill shot through Ciel as Sebastian poured a bit of the oil onto his fingers, always so sultry with what he did. The damned butler had started the whole ordeal of fingering Ciel in his office by taking his gloves off with his teeth to apply a lotion to Ciel’s hands, and therefore turned Ciel on.

And with Sebastian finally knelt between Ciel’s legs, the earl was about to go mad with desire. Feeling Sebastian’s dick on his tongue hadn’t been enough, he needed more.

“Aren’t you supposed to be quick and precise?” Ciel snapped, spreading his legs impatiently.

“If that’s what you want,” Sebastian said in that tone of his that made an innocent statement into something edging towards a challenge. “We can go fast,” those skilled fingers slid into Ciel in a quick and fluid motion, Ciel yelping out at the sensitivity and grabbing for Sebastian’s wrist. “Or we can go slow…”

The fingers began dragging in and out, slow and torturous, making Ciel’s fingers splay apart and his hips rock down for more.

“Fuck, fuck- _Sebastian!_ ” Ciel whined. “I want…”

“What do you want, darling?” Sebastian cooed, leaning with his fingers still inside the boy so that he could kiss the soft lips.

Ciel grabbed onto the man’s face to keep him close, to keep their lips together so he could whimper into the demon’s mouth, “Fuck me.”

“That’s not how you ask for things!” Sebastian scolded teasingly, breaking free of Ciel’s grip easily to pull his lips back. “A young earl has manners. What do you say?”

“Just _fuck_ me!” Ciel said, edging towards desperation. He wasn’t going to beg. Ciel Phantomhive did _not_ beg.

“Now, now, that’s not correct…” Sebastian began pulling his fingers out, and Ciel panicked slightly. The demon wouldn’t dare leave him so desperate…

“Please!” Ciel grabbed frantically at Sebastian to keep him from moving off the bed. “Please Sebastian!”

Sebastian pushed himself forward against Ciel to make the boy topple backwards, pinning him back against the pillows and growling into his ear, “That’s a good little earl…”

Sebastian’s hand slid between them, Ciel could feel it, and he thought Sebastian was going to finger him some more despite his pleas, but then he could feel something much bigger than Sebastian’s fingers or tongue brush against his entrance.

A rumble sounded low in Sebastian’s chest as he shifted slightly above the boy. In one smooth motion, Ciel felt the demon’s dick begin sliding inside. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s slender hips, clawing at his back at the burn and stretch. It was one of his favorite things, feeling Sebastian enter him, hearing the demon fight for control over his more animalistic side.

“I’m going to give you just want you need,” Sebastian purred, burrowing his face against Ciel’s throat as he finally slid in to the hilt. “I can smell your desire and it’s positively intoxicating.”

Ciel could hardly breathe. His senses were going wild with Sebastian’s smell, the taste of Sebastian’s skin, the feel of Sebastian pressed _so_ deep inside, “ _Move_ -”

“Yes, my lord,” the demon whispered as he grabbed Ciel’s legs from his waist and leaned backwards to hike them over his shoulders instead. It changed the angle up, and Ciel’s prostate was already well stimulated from the fingering and from his first orgasm. His dick was positively dripping all over his stomach, but he didn’t dare release Sebastian to stroke it. Clutching on kept him feeling grounded, something he desperately needed.

Just as he wanted, Sebastian began rolling his hips, but it was so languidly, so teasing, but it was so good that Ciel could hardly keep quiet, was so overwhelming he felt like he could cry. Coming twice wasn’t going to be much of a problem for him, he already knew if Sebastian would simply fuck him _harder_ he’d reach bliss.

“Oh- oh Sebastian, that’s-” Ciel babbled, rocking down desperately in attempts to coax the demon to move faster. “More- I can’t, I need more!”

“How I adore hearing you beg for me, dear one,” Sebastian groaned, but he obeyed Ciel’s requests.

Ciel continued raking his nails down Sebastian’s back, feeling the demon’s muscles trembling beneath his fingertips. The only time Sebastian ever showed any loss of composure was when he had Ciel pressed against the mattress beneath him.

“That’s so- fuck, it feels so good, Sebastian, please,” Ciel mewled. “Kiss me-”

He had no time to plead for Sebastian’s lips on his, as the sweet taste of Sebastian’s tongue was instantly in his mouth. Sebastian’s teeth were less human, feeling much sharper, but Sebastian kept his mouth gentle. It didn’t at all match the wonderfully rough way that he was being pounded into. His eyes rolled back and he clenched them shut, his head tossing to the side to bite at his fist with a sob.

“No, precious, look at me,” Sebastian grunted, and Ciel opened his eyes to meet the burgundy ones.

“I’m gonna- just a little harder, oh, Sebastian!” Ciel shrieked.

“Are you going to cum again?” Sebastian didn’t break his gaze from Ciel’s. “So soon? Go on then, cum for me, Bocchan.”

“Oh hell-” Ciel sobbed out, and spilled all over his stomach for the second time that evening, simply from the stimulation of his dick pressed between them.

Ciel felt boneless, lying limply beneath his demon. Sebastian didn’t pull out, simply grinded his hips against the boy. Ciel’s cock twitched against his stomach, attempting to soften, but with Sebastian’s movements it seemed to want to grow hard for a third time.

“I’m close as well, darling,” Sebastian hissed. “In or out, where do you desire my release?”

“Agh- uh… in… you can cum in, just stay in and-” Ciel cried out in sensitivity as Sebastian gave a particularly sharp jerk of his hips.

Sebastian groaned as he pressed his lips to Ciel’s shoulder, biting down there gently, and then his hips were snapping back and forth as he fucked the young lord hard and fast. Tears leaked from the corners of Ciel’s eyes as he once again felt the heat building in his tummy, and he’d gone from whimpering to sobbing out Sebastian’s name. But he didn’t want the demon to stop, it felt so good it nearly hurt, but it was so fantastic and gave him something real to focus on, something that wasn’t the shit inside his head.

Ciel felt a downy substance beneath his fingers on Sebastian’s back, and Sebastian mumbled, “Are your eyes closed tight, darling? Keep them closed, I’m-”

His words broke off with a growl as he shuddered, and then he was groaning out his release as he spilled into the boy. Tears rolled freely down the boy’s cheeks, dripped from clenched eyelids, as he waited for the warm spurts inside him to ease. Sebastian pulled out gently, kissing Ciel’s lips, his nose, his eyelids.

“I’m- I think I’m close again?” Ciel hiccuped. “P-Please-”

Ciel didn’t open his eyes, but he felt fingers circle his entrance, wet with oil and Sebastian’s cum, and then the fingers were pushed inside.

“You can do it,” Sebastian crooned soothingly. “Focus on my hands and voice, dear one.”

“Sebastian,” Ciel gasped out between his sobs. His head was becoming so fuzzy, his chest so tight. “Sebastian…”

“I’m here,” Sebastian kissed his forehead, his fingers still pumping sinfully in and out of Ciel’s sensitive rim. “Try to keep your breathing even for me, I know you can. You’re so endearing, so beautiful like this.”

Fingers gave a particularly direct brush against Ciel’s prostate, and with a shudder he arched up and stars exploded behind his eyes. There was a loud ringing in his ears, and his limbs felt so light, like he was floating.

“Sebas…” Ciel croaked as his eyes flew open and his vision remained whited out. He was prepared to panic, but hands stroked his hair.

“I'm still with you, darling,” Sebastian soothed. “Just tell me when you want to stop.”

Ciel couldn't wrap his dazed mind around the statement, but then his legs were pushed back up to expose his bum as the weight of Sebastian left his torso. He felt out desperately, his vision having returned despite it being hazy.

And then there was a warm tongue back at his rim, lapping gently and poking inside. The demon was _filthy_ and by some cursed way, Ciel’s dick started hardening again. It was so sensitive it hurt, hurt in the best way.

“Oh, oh, oh-” Ciel wailed. “St-stop!”

However, his hands gripped Sebastian’s hair and pulled him closer. He couldn't come again, he knew he couldn't… And yet Sebastian’s mouth was making the familiar heat rise.

Sebastian hummed against his entrance, and Ciel practically convulsed as his final orgasm hit him with a force. The cum from his cock was only a dribble, and Ciel felt so incredibly numb, like he was floating straight up. He tried to clutch onto the sheets under him, but it wasn't working. It was momentarily terrifying, but then he was gathered up tightly and tucked into a warm lap against a firm chest, strong arms curling around him.

“Breathe, little one,” Sebastian’s voice sounded, fuzzy in Ciel’s ears.

“Mm…”

“That's it,” the smooth voice was so warm and safe, Ciel could already feel his tight limbs loosening. He wouldn't float away at all, with the demon holding him.

“...’bastian?” Ciel slurred.

“Yes, kitten. I'm here. I've got you,” warm hands pried one of Ciel’s from where they were gripping Sebastian’s arm. The demon pulled Ciel’s hand towards his chest, holding it over his heartbeat. “Focus on this. You're safe. Do you feel okay?”

“Feels good…” Ciel gurgled. “I feel good.”

“Wonderful. Are you up for a bath?”

Ciel pressed himself tighter against Sebastian in response. He didn't want Sebastian letting him go, he needed Sebastian keeping him on the ground.

“I don't know.”

Sebastian chuckled quietly, and suddenly Ciel found himself being lifted, cradled like an infant. He wasn't sure when they'd even gotten to the edge of the bed, but Sebastian carried him gently from the room.

“I believe the servants are probably hiding. You were so loud.”

“I…” for whatever reason, Ciel’s eyes welled with tears. “Don't mean t’be…”

“Oh no, darling, it's not bad,” he was placed down into the claw footed tub, and fingers swiped against his eyelashes. “It's endearing. Don't cry, it's alright.”

Lips against his temple soothed his burning throat, but then he couldn’t feel Sebastian touching him at all anymore and was left in cold porcelain.

“No!” Ciel thrashed, flailing out for Sebastian as his eyes flashed open. “Don’ let go f’me-”

Sebastian looked slightly startled, grabbing the boy up again, “What on earth is the matter?”

“Don’t let go,” Ciel simply repeated, wrapping his limbs tightly around Sebastian.

“A bath is certainly out of the question then… I suppose I’ll wet a towel and simply warm it with my hands to clean you off with. It’d be rather risky to try to heat water with you in my arms still, especially with how very tired you are.”

Sebastian kept Ciel held firmly against him, secretly enjoying how the boy clung to him and nuzzled against him like a little kitten. He wiped them both clean, and Ciel whimpered when Sebastian cleaned his bum carefully. Despite evening light still shining through the windows, the demon figured a nap was in order for Ciel before they ate dinner.

He closed the curtains, still carrying the boy around. He didn’t bother dressing himself or Ciel, it would require letting him go. Rather he remade the bed one handedly and climbed beneath the sheets with the boy. Ciel snuggled directly up against Sebastian, both on their sides, and pushed his face against Sebastian’s neck.

“ _Iloveyou,”_ Ciel garbled so fast it was almost hard to make out, but Sebastian’s sharp ears caught it. He smiled, kissing the top of Ciel’s head, wrapping his arms around his darling master.

“I am also so very enamored by you, my little Ciel,” Sebastian smiled. The fragile, vulnerable Ciel was so precious, but at the same time he was beginning to miss his fiery little earl. “Come back to me so you can nap.”

Ciel didn’t respond at first, but he gradually nodded his head. He stretched stiff limbs in Sebastian’s grip, his head still so fuzzy but slowly clearing. He was feeling less and less like he could float away. Granted, he still enjoyed feeling the strong arms around him.

He felt around for Sebastian’s arm, pulling the arm tucked under his neck around to his chest so he could trace the mark on the back of Sebastian’s hand. Sometimes when Ciel would slip out of subspace and back to a normal state of mind, Sebastian would shift back to his servant-type behavior. Ciel wanted to be held tight a little bit longer… but he didn’t want to order it. He was far too tired for orders. So instead he whispered in a tiny voice that hardly matched him.

“Stay?”

“Always, dear one.”

And with Sebastian’s lips in his hair, he dozed off for a pleasure induced nap.


End file.
